An electrical connector which can be installed in a cutout of a mounting panel typically has latch arms which are engageable with the mounting panel to secure the connector in the cutout. The latch arms are formed as cantilever beams which can be resiliently deflected to release the connector from the panel. A problem with these latch arms is that they do not readily accommodate panels of different thickness. If the panel is relatively thin the connector will be loose in the panel, while if the panel is relatively thick the latch arms may not be able to grip the panel. There is a need for a panel mount connector which is better able to accommodate panels of different thickness.
Another problem relates to sealing the connector to the panel. It is common to seal the connector by using an elastomeric material in the form of a gasket between the panel and the connector. This gasket may not provide a satisfactory seal it the panel is too thick or too thin. Further, the gasket is a separate member which can be easily lost or misplaced. There is a need to seal between a connector and its mounting panel without the use of a separate seal member.